Halfies
by xXxDay-ZxXx
Summary: This is about a half vampire named Jasmine  my character who is the daughter of Alec. :o She has a gift the volturi want, along with her four siblings. So they are all kids, stuck in 17 yr old bodies. What will happen when they run? Rated M for language
1. Prologue

My name is Jasmine. I prefer Jazz. My mother was a poor human, star struck over a handsome vampire. My father is a vampire known and feared by many. Alec. Yes, the famous Alec had a thing for a certain human that worked for the Volturi in hope she could join. She ended up being killed like all other vampires. When I asked my father why I had killed her, he had simply shrugged and told me it was the way of life. I had been outraged and discusted, roaring at him how could he not care that his love had been killed by me, the monster. He said he never loved her and I slapped him so hard he went flying, then ran.

This is my life now. A chase. Running from the Volturi. From my father. From death. From my gift. I had a terrible gift, one that made me deadly in any fight. Why the Volturi wanted me so badly.

I could kill with one look. Immortal or not.

I had accidently done it to one of the Volturi guard, Aro had told me that 'luckily' he wasn't gifted. Just muscle. I has been horrified. Aro had just ordered the body burned, as if the vampire were just a piece of filth to him. I had taken the body, whispering hundreds of appologies, and burned him myself, a proper burial. That was when I had decided I had to leave. But I hadn't known when until Dad just pushed me too far.

The day before I ran, I found them. My half-siblings. Dad hadn't only had Mum for a baby capsule, he had four here. How many failed pregnancies had their been. When I had found those kids, all seventeen, I had promised to take them with me when we ran.

We were alll gifted. Well, you know my gift, but here is the list.

Kayla - Sheild (physical and mental).

Ash - Burn immortal or mortal from the inside out.

Bailey - See and feel the future.

Jack - Make anyone do what he wanted without question.

Jack and I were best friends, but I was still a bit careful. He was the only boy, and the boy halfies were venemous. But his venom was always at the back of my head when we were kissing, and when the Volturi caught up with us.

The chase got even more deadly. And I was bringing down my siblings with me.


	2. Calming Alice

**I hope you like this story! I will give a shout out to the first person that sends me a review! I AM DESPRATE! I mean, how come some writers have, like, 781 reviews and I can't even get one, with or without begging! Come on, people, have a heart and review me! :P**

**Daisy**

We ran, faster than I would have even thought possible for us. My vision blurred with the speed and even though we were running away, it was still exhillirating. The wind whipped at my face, but it felt warm, like caressing fingers against my skin. I could hear everyone else laughing, it was too fun to ignore. Come on, we _were _seven years old! But the race went by quickly. After Demetri had been killed, we didn't have to worry. I had killed him as we were leaving. That was the only kill I wasn't feeling bad about.

"God, I could never get tired of this!" I giggled. Jack laughed, lacing his hand with mine. I know, kinda weird how we are related, yet we are mates, right. Well, we didn't want our father getting in the way of who we loved.

Bailey gasped, freezing, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. We all stopped, swarming around her. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bailey?" I whispered as she took a deep breath, her eyes rolling back.

"The Cullens." She breathed, then ran to the left. I looked at Jack for a fraction of a millisecond before shooting off after Bailey.

"Bailey!" I called. "Slow down!" But Bailey's frantic pace wouldn't slow. So I just ran. I heard the others behind us, running like hell to catch up.

Suddenly, the trees opened up into a beautiful meadow. Bailey froze in the shadows and I was running so fast that I had to flip over her and land in a crouch other than run into her. I looked up from the shadows to see vampires. Their eyes were golden and open with curiosity. Except one pair, which were a lushious, chocolate brown. Mine and my siblings eyes were all dark brown, almost black.

I stood from my crouch, standing infront of Bailey. We made our formation, where Kayla was in the middle, so she could protect us. I felt the sheild being pulled over us so we were safe. Once I was sure it was tight, I decided to call out.

"Hey!" I waved. A short girl with spiky black hair grinned.

"Hi! I am Alice!" She grinned, almost jumping with excitment. A corner of my mouth twitched up in amusment. "This my mate Jasper, that is Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and this is our beautiful Renesmee. I guess half vampires are not so rare anymore."

"Not since you announced it possible to the Volturi. Countless humans have already been killed because of the volturi, and now the volturi and knocking up helpless humans to create us!" Jack snarled. I clasped his hand, willing him to calm.

"I think we should begin _our _pleasentries. My name is Jasmine, but I prefer Jazz. This is my half brother/mate, Jack. This is my half sister Bailey, this is Kayla and that is Ash. Beware of Ash. And me. We are all gifted, but I guess me and Ash are the most dangerous."

"Why is that?" The one named Carlisle asked. I rolled my eyes and gestured with my hand to Ash. The tree next to Carlisle burst into flames. I smirked at his surprised expression. Ash slapped Jack a high five, making me roll my eyes.

"I can kill you, if I wanted to. Just with a look. Probably couldn't demonstrate that. I accidently killed one of the guard, then I killed Demetri. Can't say how much of an accident that was." I smirked. Then I pointed to Bailey. "Premonition," Ash. "Pyronesis," Jack. "Compulsion," Kayla. "Shield." Then I pointed to me and shuddered. "Death."

Jack wound his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder and telling me that it wasn't my fault. I shut my eyes and took a shaky breath. Then I forced a smile and kissed Jack's cheek.

"Bailey has premonition?" Alice's voice was weak. I shot Bailey a look and she took a small step forward.

"I see the future. Not only that, but I feel what the person I am seeing feels. Most of the time, it is horrible. I saw Dad killing a woman and...I felt her...her pain..." She started sobbing and I hugged her close.

"As you can see, we are a very close family, no matter how we are related, or who too. I love my sisters, but the rest of our family are, frankly, asses. I am sure we will be killed when we get back, no matter our gifts. But, with Kayla on our side, we should be a little difficult to get to."

"A sheild?" Bella asked.

"Physical and mental in one!" Kayla called from the centre of our circle.

"Would you consider staying with us? We are not Volturi favourites..." Esme asked kindly. I looked at my siblings and they all gave me the look. The look that said, _It is your call, as always._ Always my choice.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind sleeping in a bed for once in a few weeks." I grinned. Alice danced forward and I walked out of Kayla's sheild to hug her. Alice buzzed, smiling uncontrolably. I gripped the sides of her head.

"Alice. Calm." I whispered in her ear. "Deep breath."

Alice took a deep breath and calmed, but she was still amazingly excited. Jasper had an amused/amazed expression on his face. I looked up at him and smirked. I tousled Alice's hair, then looked up at Renesmee. She was staring at me, amazed. I smiled at her. My siblings flashed to my sides, Jack's left arm around my waist.

"Hey, Renesmee."

"You can call me Nessie." She smiled slightly.

"You can call me Jazz." I smirked. "You got a talent?"

"Yeah. I can show people what I am thinking."

"Really? That is pretty awesome!" I grinned. Renesmee smiled, walking forward, a pressed her palm to my cheek. I gasped, locking down. I could see through my eyes, but something was playing in my head.

I saw me, as others saw me, running through the trees, flipping over my sister and landing in a slanted crouch on the ground, staring at Renesmee's grandfather. I saw my siblings flooding in, saw me stand, saw the whole confrontation. Renesmee showed me about her family, how amazed she was that I calmed Alice, (with that thought, Edward chuckled under his breath) how scared and amazed she was that there where so many of us. She shyly showed me how confused she was baout Jack and I having a relationship. She showed me how much she wanted us to be friends, then her hand slid from my skin.

I was frozen, just staring at Renesmee. Jack was snarling and my sisters where waving their hands infront of my face in an atempt to get my attention. I took a deep breath, my lips tugging up at the corners until I was grinning. I flew forward and hugged Renesmee and she hugged back, tightly. I laughed breathlessly as Renesmee blushed. I had a feeling we were going to be great friends.


	3. Awkward Meeting

Chapter Two

"This," I whispered. "_This _is _my _room?"

"Yeah." Renesmee smiled. "Well, we share but-" Renesmee didn't get to finish as I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. I spun her around, giggling with her.

"Hey, Nessie!" A deep voice called. I didn't really stop to think. All I could think about was that this wasn't a vampire, wasn't human, so he was a threat. I dropped Renesmee, sprinted through the house and pounced on the intruder. All I saw was russet skin before a huge wolf exploded from under me. Claws raked close to me, but I was faster. I got the wolf around the middle and it froze. It was hard to proparly get my arms around it, since it was so big, but I managed.

"Jasmine!" Renesmee cried in horror. "Let Jacob go!"

"He was gonna attack!" The wolf snorted and I tightened my hold slightly. Renesmee flashed to me and placed a hand to my cheek. She showed me how sweet Jacob/Jake was, how he imprinted on her, how he would rather die than have her hurt. "Oh!" I gasped. "Oh my God!"

I quickly released Jacob, appologizing. Jake just looked at me, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Umm... Well, Jacob, this is my new best friend - apart from you - Jasmine. She and her half siblings came over this morning, because they are running from the Volturi."

"My father is the vampire that desensitises you. I can kill with a look." I winked. Jake inched closer to Renesmee. I laughed, hugging Renesmee to my side. "Of course, I would never hurt Renesmee. She is my first and bestest friend that I am not related to." Renesmee giggled.

"Just let me use my gift on you, don't use yours on me."

"Are you sure? I hear it is fun. Come here!" I started chasing her around, both of us laughing loudly. I tackled her so she was on her back and I was kneeling on her stomach, snarling playfully. Renesmee was crying she was laughing so hard, trying to shove me off.

"Nuh-uh! No way. You are my victim." I hissed in a really scary voice.

I was suddenly knocked off Renesmee by a huge tan wolf.

"Whoa! Hands off the merchandise, bub! Jeez, you have to date me at _least _once before jumping me, man!" I teased. Renesmee laughed harder, placing a hand on the wolf's shoulder.

"Seth, this is my new friend Jasmine. Jasmine, this is my great and idiotic friend _Seth_!" She grunted his name as she shoved him off me. He stared at me, dipping his head. I looked into his almost black eyes. When I saw them, I melted. I just wanted to hold him, to stroke his head and have his arms around me, keeping me safe.

Oh. My._ GOD_!

I had only seen Renesmee's thoughts once when she was thinking about imprinting, but I was sure this was what she meant. Seth stared at me in surprise and I smiled slightly. I stood slowly, then walked up to him and ran my hand down the side of his face. I shut his eyes, making a comferting sound in the back of his throat, and leaned into my hand.

"Oh God!" Renesmee squealed in delight. "Yay, Seth! _YAY_!"

I barely heard her, I just kept stroaking Seth's cheek. "You are warm." I murmured in surprise. Seth rumbled, making a chuckling sound. "Can you go change, so I can see you?" I whispered. Seth opened his eyes, looked at me, then nodded. He slipped slowly from me, and I felt suddenly cold when I lost contact with him. He turned and leapt into the trees.

"I am gonna go tell my family. Give you some private time." Renesmee whispered in my ear. She kissed my cheek, then ran off.

A tall boy, not as muscled as Jake was, with tousled black hair, those beautiful eyes, and khaki shorts on walked through the trees, I stared at him in awe, just watching him as he walked to me. I could see he was restraining himself, so I flitted to him, leapt up so my arms where around his neck, legs locked around his waist, and kissed him fiercly. He kissed back passionately, until we had to stop for breath.

"You taste like strawberries." Seth whispered against my lips. I broke into a fit of laughter, sounding like a peal of bells, echoing through the trees.

"You taste like... Love." I whispered against Seth's lips. He couldn't stand it any longer, kissing me again. I wished I was a full vampire so I didn't have to keep coming up for air, but I did. I stroked down the side of his face with the tips of my fingers and he groaned in pleasure.

"You are such a tease." He whispered. I laughed, squeezing him. He hugged me too, and we stayed there, just hugging.

"Seth."

"Yes, Jasmine?"

"Is it weird to say that I love you, already?"

"You read my mind."

"That is Edward's power, not mine genius." I smirked. Seth rolled his eyes then pulled me into a kiss again. My heart seemed to burst, overflowing with my love with Seth. I loved him so much it burned, physically paining me. But I craved it, it meant it was real, he was there, and I could finally be whole.

**So... Seth imprints on Death Girl... Intense. :P I hope you like it. I know that this is the second chapter in a day, but I am enjoying writing this so much that I can't help it :P **


	4. Jack's Compulsion

Chapter Three

Seth and I walked to the Cullen house, hand in hand, and when we entered slowly there was silence. Then I realized someone was missing.

"Jack?" I whispered. A tear dribbled down Ash's cheek. Ash doesn't cry. "Where the _fuck _is Jack?" Seth seemed slightly surprised that I swore. I ripped from Seth to Ash, gripping her hands in mine and staring deep into her eyes. "Where is he?"

"He went to the Volturi." Bailey whispered. "He hasn't gotten there yet, but-"

With a strangled scream I ran. I ran through the glass wall, leapt over the river, following Jack's scent.

"_Jack!_" I screamed. "_Jack, please, come back!_"

Suddenly, hands where around me. They where Jack's, I would know them anywhere. I had been held in them so many times. He turned me around so I was facing him. His expression was hard.

"Jasmine, go home. Go to the Cullen's, just sit there and don't tell them where I am. Please, just do it for me." He kissed my forhead. "Don't think of it either, or _Edward _will know." He sneered Edward's name. That _bastard _was using his compulsion on me. I just nodded woodenly. He kissed me again and I kissed back, clinging to him, before he told me to leave. I just stared at him before walking back.

Seth ran to meet me about ten seconds after I had started walking. He talked to me, but I didn't respond. I just walked around him, walked through the river, through the hole I had made in the glass wall, and sat next to the door. All eyes where on my vacant expression. My sisters rushed to me.

"What happened, Jasmine?" They asked. I just broke down sobbing. Kayla got me, pulling my head into the crook of her neck as I sobbed.

"Jazz, what happened?" I just shook my head. "You need to tell us, you know that?" I nodded. "Can you tell us?" I shook my head. "Why not?" I shook my head.

"Jack." I breathed around sobs. Renesmee came up to me, stroaking my cheek, sending my calming thoughts. I couldn't stop. I started feeling sick inside. It was a horrible, twisting feeling. Suddenly, I retched onto the floor boards. The sick was mainly red, from the blood I drank. The many arms that held me where not enough to keep me from falling.

"Will they be ok?" Seth asked. Seth? What did he mean _they_?

"I am sure they will Seth. Jasmine was under a lot of stress, and Jack's compulsion just sent her spiraling. I am sure she will wake up in a day or two."

"But it has already been two days, Carlisle. Why isn't she waking?" Seth took my hand, holding it tight. I squeezed back. I heard Seth gasp. "Jasmine?"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, anxious.

"She squeezed my hand." Seth breathed. Carlisle kicked into doctor mode.

"Jasmine? Are you in any pain? Squeeze once for no twice for yes." I squeezed Seth's hand once. They breathed sighs of relief. "Do you know what happened?"

I wasn't sure, so I squeezed Seth's hand three times. "Three? Are you unsure?" I squeezed once.

"Why don't we call Edward?" Seth suggested. "That way she doesn't have to keep squeezing my hand."

"Ok. Give me a minute." I heard footsteps walk away, a door open and shut.

"Oh, Jasmine." Seth sighed, kissing my forhead. I felt heat spread over my cheeks. Seth brushed each of my cheeks with his lips.

"Hello, Seth." I heard Edward's voice. A chair squeaked as Seth turned.

"Hey, Edward. She can hear us, but she can't open her eyes or anything."

I heard a chair being pulled up, someone sitting down on my other side.

"Hello, Jasmine."

_My name is Jazz._

"Sorry. Forced habit." Edward laughed. "Now, what do you remember?"

_I remember- _My words chocked off. I couldn't finish. I started gasping, gagging... chocking. My back arched, my chest heaving, heard pounding. Slowly, the complusion peeled away so I could breath. I slumped back onto the bed, breathing deep.

"What happened to her?"

"The compulsion. It is stronger than I anticipated. It _actually _punishes her body for fighting it. God."

_Jack is that strong. We all are. Just coz we are half breeds doesn't mean we do half-assed jobs. _Edward chuckled.

"I'm understanding that more and more, believe me, Jazz." Edward laughed.

_But after... said time with said someone, I remember throwing up, then blacking out. Then I woke up to this._

"I see." Edward murmured.

"See what? What are you seeing? What happened?" Seth was frantic. I wanted to run my hand down his cheek, kiss him, tell him I was fine.

"She is thinking that she wants to comfert you, kiss you, tell you she is fine." Edward translated quietly. I felt Seth lips come down on mine, but no matter how hard I forced myself I couldn't kiss back. I wanted to scream out in frustration too, but I made do with screaming in my head. I heard Edward wince.

"You have _big_ mental lungs, Jazz." He said. I could imagine him rubbing the side of his head.

"She doesn't know about it, does she?"

"No." Edward mumbled.

_Know about what? _I snarled mentally.

"Seth, I will give you two a room so you can tell her." I heard Edward get up and walk out.

_As soon as I can move, you are GONE Edward Cullen! _I vowed. Edward chuckled.

"Jazz..." Seth whispered. "Jack..."

Jack...what?

Seth leaned forward and whispered in my ear...

**Cliff-hanger! God, I am such a bitch! I know, I admit it! :P R&R**


	5. Ugh

**Previously**

**"Jazz..." Seth whispered. "Jack..."**

**Jack...what?**

**Seth leaned forward and whispered in my ear...**

Chapter Four

"Jack got you pregnant, Jazz."

My mind was as frozen as my body. What? I mean, we had loved eachother about three times, but... Whoa. I was pregnant? I was going to be a mother? Oh...

"Edward? Is she ok?"

"Yes." Edward's voice was muffled through the wall. "Just give her a second."

I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. With Jack's baby. But Seth... Oh God.

Let's recap on how crap my life is.

My previous lover commited suicide.

Before he commited suicide he knocked me up.

I am _not _having my imprint's baby.

So, just to summerize it all... My life stinks, to the bigger extent. Edward burst out laughing. I didn't see what was funny.

Suddenly my stomach started curling, twisting and flipping. I heard the air swirl as Edward moved, shoving something plastic to Seth and lifting my body up, opening my mouth. I couldn't react much as food swirled up my throat, pouring from my mouth. Ugh. I threw up for about three minutes before my stomach was empty, but my stomach was still cramping and curling, so I started throwing up puke flavoured water.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked in alarm.

"Her body is emptying Carlisle. What are we supposed to do?"

While they discused this, I ran out of water to throw up. I was suddenly tired and I felt myself fall backward as the darkness swallowed my head, dragging me under.

I opened my eyes to see a white roof. The tiles where different shades, a blinding light shining from the middle. I looked around to see other beds, curtains which were non-see through and everything smelt like Detol. I heard a dripping sound and an absolutely annoying beeping sound. Oh crap.

I'm in a hospital.

Chainsaws ripped to life next to me, but when I turned to look, it was Seth snoring. Huh. That was actually kinda funny.

I suddenly realized I was desprately hungry. Plus my throat was parched. Not a blood-thirsty thirst, just for water. I turned to the bedside table and drank the whole bottle of water. Then, when I tried for five minutes to poke Seth awake in vain, I pressed the nurse button.

Minutes later, Carlisle glided in. I smiled at him, waving with the hand that didn't have an IV in it.

"Good, your awake." He smiled in relief.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week. Jasper has been in, ready to warn us when you began feeling sick. It is so strange how you still feel it and think about it even when you aren't even awake."  
"Yes... Strange." I mumbled awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck and looking pointedly away. Carlisle chuckled.

"Sorry, Jazz. Sometimes I get so caught up in my own thoughts..." I rolled my eyes. Then Seth decided to talk (while asleep)

"Are you cold? Let me be your electric blanket. Just plug me in and I'll make you feel nice and toasty inside and out." He purred in a slurred voice. I stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing. I was almost screaming with it. Carlisle was laughing too. I laughed so loud I woke Seth up, and when he woke and saw me, he hugged me tight.

"Uh, Seth. Jazz isn't in the best spot for you to be squeezing her like that." Carlisle said in his doctor tone. Seth realized he was squishing my stomach. He looked down at it, then quickly unwound his arms. I rubbed the sore part of my stomach. It was already swelling. I looked about two and a half months when I was onlt just over a week in. Dear god. How long did I have?

"Edward thinks that you have a month." Calisle whispered. "That was Bella's, but then again she had to have Renesmee brutally cut out-"

"NO! No thanks Carlisle, I don't need that image in my pregnant state." I held up my hands, trying to ward of the image. Seth quickly changed the subject.

"What were you guys laughing at before?" He asked swiftly. I stared at Seth as a smile pulled my lips up into a grin before I started bouncing, trying to repress my lughter but soon I couldn't and I burst into screaming laughs again. Carlisle just chuckled again.

"You said; 'Are you cold? Let me be your electric blanket. Just plug me in and I'll make you feel nice and toasty inside and out.'" Carlisle smirked. Seth's jaw dropped, making me laugh even harder.

"That was such a massive fail." I shook my head as I laughed. As I laughed, the pack and the rest of the Cullens flooded in. Edward and Alice were chuckling under their breaths with Carlisle. Renesmee was crying, tears streaking her cheeks. My sisters slowly walked in looking incredulously at the hospital. When they saw me awake they screamed and wrapped themselves around me. I started crying with them, but I was still laughing slightly.

"Don't do that again!" Whispered Kayla.  
"You scared us!" Ash added.

"I knew you would wake up!" Bailey whispered.

"Premonition girl says she saw something! How _origional _of her!" Ash gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks, dropping her jaw and widening her eyes. I tousled her short red hair. She scowled playfully, pecking my cheeks.

"Well, I think after a few more days, Jasmine may go home." Carlisle smiled at me and I grinned back. Everyone except Seth left (after embaressing him with teases about his sleep talking) and I was aloud to sleep again.

**Shout out time!**

**0-CyLiE-0 - I have only just remembered that I promised to give a shout out to the very first person who reviewed me, so thank you, 0-CyLiE-0. You made my day when I got that review! Keep on R&Ring :P**

**J-Taylor1701 - I am soooo happy that I have a number one fan! I am trying my hardest to type up, but I experienced a bit of writers block on this chapter, so it isn't to long (obvi) :P I am elated that you enjoy my writing, and I hope this chapter was good. Thanks again, Jordyn. **


	6. Reality Check

Chapter 5

I was released from the hospital three days after I woke up, and my stomach was growing rapidly and steadily. The morning sickness was getting worse and Seth was beating himself up. I didn't understand why, I mean, it wasn't _him _that knocked me up to make me throw up... Or maybe that was precisly the point. _He _hadn't gotten me pregnant, and he was feeling horrible because he couldn't really comfert me proparly because he pretty much had no right. Which made me feel bad. Which didn't help my nausea.

So I decided to force Seth out and spend time with his pack while I spent a girls night with everyone else. All the boys were going hunting, but Edward and Carlisle were staying close unless I needed help. I doubted it.

Alice had gotten all of our favourite movies, and started with mine. It was called 'Interview With A Vampire'. I like it because it was funny and based on the older versions of vampires, with fangs, coffins and burning in the sunlight. I always started crying at the part when Louis finds Claudia and Madeline all burned and ashy. Renesmee hugged me tight and I smiled at her. I rested my head on her shoulder, her soft ringlets cushioning me perfectly. I drifted off right at the bit where Louis was walking away from Armond, 'regretably'.

I woke with my face on Renesmee's shoulder, her head resting against mine. I blinked and yawned, stretching. I gently slid from Renesmee, tip toed over my sisters and into the kitchen. I picked up an apple and ate the whole thing while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Ugh, I hated that.

"Hey." Renesmee whispered. I turned my head to smile at Renesmee as she yawned and and stretched. She walked over and leaned against the counter next to me. "How is my fav two people in the world going?"

"I heard that!" Alice cried shrilly from upstairs. Renesmee and I rolled our eyes in unison. "And I _saw _that!" I shook my head and smiled at Renesmee.

"I'm fine, even though I can't digest anything before I throw it up. It is so gross. Speaking of which, here comes the apple I just ate." I flitted to the bin and threw up into it. Renesmee winced, patting my back. I wiped my mouth on the back of my wrist, pushing the bin back into the cabinet. I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out in a zombie like trance. I had been doing this so many times I didn't even have to tell my body what to do when I did it anymore.

I groaned, sitting down in the middle of the kitchen floor, raping my arms around my legs and shoving my face into my knees. Renesmee sighed and sat next to me, draping an arm over my shoulder. I looked up to smile at her slightly, if you could call it a smile. The edges of my lips pulled up slightly before I thunked my head back onto my knees.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Renesmee whispered.

"I got pregnant, Renesmee. You know when a girl has unprotected sex, a baby starts growing in them, they start throwing up, getting fat..." I shook my head. Renesmee placed her face on the back of my neck.

"Jasmine, you are only looking at the cons of your condition. Listen to the pros. You are creating life. You are having a child. You have the pack, my family, your family to support you and take care of you, you have a top notch doctor that has probably done anything you can being a doctor. He has _bought _blood! You can _buy _blood, if you are a doctor... Anyway, there are so many people out there that want _so _badly to create a little mericle, like the one you have in you right now, but can't! Imagine, say, that you wanted Seth, but because of the way you were born, you couldn't, no matter how badly you wanted it. That is how badly they want, and how horrible they feel when they know they can't... Jasmine, you have _so much_ that others can't. Don't feel bad for having the good thing for once." Renesmee pressed her hand to my cheek, showing me the pain she knew people went through when they learned they couldn't have children.

"Renesmee..." I didn't know what to say. I suddenly felt wetness falling down my cheeks.

"I know, Jasmine. We need the boys."

"Yeah, but they are off partying. I have a really bad feeling."

"That is called pregnancy, Jasmine." Renesmee smirked. I narrowed my eyes and pounced on her, tickling her all over. She laughed, giggling, as I tickled her softly under her arms, her feet, her waist. "No-no- have mercy!" She squealed. I tickled her harder and she squirmed harder, trying to get me off her. Soon, I got off her and she helped me up.

We walked back into the lounge and I laid down on the couch. I fell asleep with the huge reality check Renesmee had given me firmly in my mind.


	7. Jack is Back

Chapter Six

"Wakey wakey, pregnant lady." Someone whispered in my ear. I remembered the voice.

"Piss off, Alice." I snarled, batting the air in the direction of her voice. I heard a snicker.

"Come on, we are watching another movie."

"Alice, I swear to whatever God that will listen, I will give you _the look_!" I growled.  
"She ain't kidding, Alice." Ash whispered.

"Fine then, I won't wake you." Alice huffed. Then ice cold arms wrapped around me, pulling me off the couch. I felt the air moving around me.

"Alice!" I gasped. I was suddenly sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Alice smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and she fake gasped, spinning around, the fell to the floor. I snickered. Renesmee gasped, staring at me with horrified eyes. I shook my head at her, then slipped down next to Alice.

"Gucci." I whispered in her ear. Alice squeaked and leapt up, looking around.

"Where?" She screamed. Renesmee was rolling on the floor laughing, as long as all the boys who had just returned.

"Hey, Seth." I whispered, sliding into his arms.

"You totally just owned Alice." Seth chuckled. He laughed louder when Alice pouted.

"I just had to find a weakness and... well... it's _Alice_!" All the boys where shaking, but with laughter. Alice was in full pout mode, arms crossed anrily across her chest. It was so adorable.

"Come here, Alice." Jasper laughed, hugging Alice tight to his chest. She relaxed and kissed him. I turned around to Seth and pretended to stick a finger down my throat and gag. Seth laughed out loud. I grinned, hugging him close. I looked around to see us all hugging someone else. It was really sweet. Accept for my sisters, who were squabbling over breakfast. I kissed Seth's cheek, then walked over to my sisters and slapped them all on the back of the head. They turned and looked at me and I smirked, crossing my arms across my chest. They all blushed and looked down. I laughed as Esme came over.

"Girls, why don't I just make some omletes?" She asked quietly, which made my sisters jump up and down, screaming like Alice when she sees a Gucci bag for half price. Edward burst out laughing at that thought and I turned my head to smirk at him. Then I turned back to Esme, who was smiling fondly at me bouncy siblings.

"What my sisters are to inappropriate to remember to say is; yes, thanks. I would have some, but that wouldn't look good in my puke, would it?"

"You are still throwing up?" It was Carlisle. I looked at him and nodded sadly.

"She just threw up an apple." Renesmee whispered. I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled back. She stood next to me and hugged me and I hugged back. I looked at Bella as I hugged her and she looked extatic. Probably because her daughter had a friend that didn't transform into a wolf when they got pissed. Edward's lips twitched up at that. This was sort of annoying. Renesmee gently brushed her fingers against my cheek, being sly. Three words entered my brain.

_Are you alright?_

I pressed morse code for _yes _against her collar bone. When we pulled away she smiled at me. I smiled back slightly.

Alice and Bailey froze in the same fraction of the millisecond, Alice's eyes glazing, Bailey's rolling back into her head. It seemed like years before Bailey's eyes rolled back and Alice blinked. Bailey started squealing, jumping up and down and Alice looked shocked, along with Edward. They both turned to me, staring in shock.

"What?"

"Jack is alive." Alice whispered. Bailey squealed again. My eyes widened and I fell back slightly, but Renesmee caught me. She wrapped an arm around me and I stared at Bailey in shock. Huh? But... He couldn't be alive... He-

I started to choke again. Carlisle was in shock, shouting what the hell was going on with Renesmee, and Edward was trying to explain Jack's compulsion along with my sisters.

The compulsion lifted and I took deep, ragged breaths. I had somehow gotten on the floor, everyone crowded around me. The attention made me blush. Renesmee stroked my cheek, asking me if I was alright. I smiled weakly at her.

"Damn Jack." I whispered.

"Jazz?" I heard a voice call. Jack? I shot up, pushing through the vampires to see him standing there, hands stuffed in his pockets and a scab running down his cheek. My jaw opened and I covered my mouth with palm. Renesmee flashed next to me, Seth standing behind me, chin on my head, hands protectivly on my swelling abdomen. I glared at Jack.

"Well, if looks could kill." He chuckled quietly.

"Oh, they can. I would know." I snarled. Jasper read my anger and tried to calm me. But I couldn't be calmed. "Why are you here? You made it clear you didn't want this." I gestured to my sisters, the Cullens and the werewolves. My family.

"I was just hurt that you picked someone over me in the first five minutes of meeting them."

"I couldn't help it! I love Seth! He is my soul mate, like Jacob is Renesmee's, Jared is Kim's, Paul is Rachel's, Sam is Emily's and Quil is Claire's. Love connects us all together, and I don't feel that for you anymore."

"You are still pregnant with _my _child." He growled. Seth shifted angrily.

"Thanks, Sherlock, but I figured that out. Why are you here?"

"I wanted my family back. Father sent me."

"Well, you can go back to _Father _and shove it up his _fucking_ ass!" Ash snarled. She spat the word 'father' like poison, like the venom she wasn't born with.

"Leave." Edward snarled.

"Jazz, come to me." Jack commanded, staring deep into my eyes. I obediently walked to him, Seth tried to pry me back but I had a sudden strength. I stood at Jack's side and he wrapped an arm around my waist, his hand resting comfertably against my baby bumb. Tears welled in my eyes as I stared at Seth. Jack scooped me up in his arms and dashed out. He was even faster than Edward, leaping over the river and gone before even a vampire could blink.

My baby fluttered nervously. What was Jack going to do to us?


	8. Kicking With Drama

Chapter Seven

We stopped in a clearing, the trees parting in a huge circle to show at least fifty vampires in flowing robes standing on the side. I started shaking in fear.

The Volturi.

"It's alright, Jasmine. They have promised not you or our baby." I clung closer to him, no matter how much I hated him for leaving and attemping suicide, leaving me and his unborn child alone with the Volturi after me.

I faintly heard a long howl in the woods and my eyes light up. My Seth was coming for me. God, I loved him.

My child fluttered again, agreeing. My baby loved Seth too.

Jack flashed forward, standing partially behind Caius as he and his brothers walked forward, the guard following excitedly. Jack still had me in his arms, so I slid down so I was standing infront of him. I was shorter than him, so he looked over my head. His arms wound around me again, his hands on my stomach, cradling the baby bump. I was watching the edge of the trees so anxiously I didn't care.

The vampires flitted from the trees, the wolves skidding to a halt, sending dirt and moss in all directions. The vampire's eyes were on the Volturi, but the wolves where staring at me. My eyes were all for Seth. His dark eyes bore into mine and I twitched in frustration, wanting to run to him and have his hot arms wind around me, keeping everything away and just have our everlasting love. His eyes told me he was thinking the same thing.

"Hello, Cullens, shape shifters, and my grandchildren," My sisters snarled at that, as did I, but Aro ignored it. "Have you considered joining us?"

That did it. Renesmee slipped from Jacob's shoulders and started screaming. Boy she was pissed.

"So, you are giving _us _a choice? What about _Jasmine! _Dosen't she get a choice?" She all but screiched. "Ask her! Who do you want, Jasmine? The Volturi, or us?"

Every one was staring at me, and I grinned.

"I want Seth." I whispered. Jack gripped me tighter, pressing his teeth to the skin of my neck.

"What about _us?_" He hissed. I yanked free and spun to face him.

"You ran from me! From your mate and your child! You said _yourself _that I ruined me! Don't give me any _us _shit! THERE IS NO _US! _THERE IS ME, AND AN ABSOLUTE _FUCKING _ASSHOLE!" I screamed in his face. He went to grab me again, but I skittered back and a tan shape flew at him. Seth. I couldn't believe how well Seth fought, seeming to know exactly what to do, like he had done this for years. When Seth turned and bolted back to the Cullens, I leapt onto his shoulders and rode him. Once we were back, Ash set Jack on fire, burning him and his blood. I rubbed my stomach as it ached. Edward looked at me, but I just shook my head. I was fine, nothing was wrong. But fatigue washed over me and I slumped forward onto Seth's neck, my eyes slowly sliding shut. I felt a hot hand on my cheek and saw some bronze curls before I was deeply asleep.

I felt a hand repeadly stroking my cheek, lips brushing my forhead, nose, hands, neck... my lips. I knew it was Seth, but my body wasn't responding. Again. God, I _hated _this.

_Edward? Edward, you there? I need a translator! _I called. I heard the door open slowly and heard Edward come in. _Hey, mind reader!_

"Hey." I could here Edward smiling.

_Can you tell Seth I love him, please? _I pleaded.

"Seth, Jasmine says-"

_MY NAME IS JAZZ! _Edward cleared his throat.

"Sorry. _Jazz _says that she loves you." Seth laughed.

"She screamed at you for calling her Jasmine, didn't she?"

"Yup." I whispered. My voice was crackling and painful, both to use and listen to.

"Are you alright?" Seth whispered worridly.

"Just a sore throat. I am a bit thirsty."

"Blood or..." Edward asked.

"Blood." I whispered.

"Actually, Jasmine, we were thinking about letting you drink human blood, because that is what the baby needs. Bella had to do it, when she was pregnant." Edward murmured. Both he and Seth winced when he mentioned Bella's pregnancy. Renesmee had told and 'shown' me about that, that it wasn't the best time of their vampiric lives. "You are sugar coating hell, Jasmine."

"Uh-huh. Bella had black bruises, Renesmee cracked her ribs, actually _killed _Bella. But Edward brought her back." Seth slapped a hand onto Edward's shoulder, and he gave a small smile to Seth. I gasped as something kicked me. It was a hard kick.

"A kick?" Edward asked. I nodded, scrunching my eyes shut. That _hurt! _I got kicked again, on the other side of my abdomen. Way harder. I couldn't help a small scream of agony. "That can't be..."

"What? _WHAT?_" Seth was frantic, but I couldn't answer while dealing with this pain. I hadn't realized I was panting. "Edward, what the _fuck _is going on?"

"Edward?" It was Carlisle. I looked up with pained eyes to see him walking in, followed by Bella and Renesmee. The baby kicked in the same places in the same second and this time my scream was callosal. It ripped through me as I arched my back.

"Carlisle, the baby is kicking in two different places. It just kicked the two different places at the same time... Is that possible?"

"Maybe it is more than one baby?" Carlisle suggested. "It could be possible."

"_Fuck!_" I screamed as the baby kicked twice again. God, this thing was strong.

"Oh, god, Jazz." Renesmee, rushing to me. "Seth, wake up! She is _your _imprint, not mine." I was curled over my swelling stomach, sweat appearing as I panted. Renesmee wiped the sweat from my forhead, accidently showing me her thoughts. She was pained for two reasons. One was seeing me in pain. God, that was an unnderstatement. The second was her imagining herself doing this to her mother. Her human mother, who was hundreds of times more fragile than I was. Fragile or not, I hated this.

"How can you live through this, Bella?" I panted. A cold hand carressed my cheek.

"I lived through it for the love of my life and my future child." Bella whispered in my ear. "I lived for them, so _they _wouldn't die."

I nodded, biting my lip hard and scrunching my eyes shut as I was kicked again. I moaned in pain as I felt a huge hand wrap around mine. I opened my hand and squeezed Seth's hand back.

"No wonder these kids just kill their mother instead of forcing them through monster labour." I groaned. "God, why can't it just kill me?" Seth snarled.

"Carlisle, can't you do anything?" He begged.

"No, I don't think so." Carlisle murmured. Suddenly, something exploded in my stomach. It wasn't a part of my body. It felt like something was growing as fast as one of the boys phases. My stomach made a tearing sound and a scream ripped from me like nothing ever heard. The glass on the windows shattered as my blood flowed out.

"SETH!" I screamed. Renesmee was screaming too, in shock. When no body moved, she ran forward and ripped down my stomach with her teeth. Then she reached forward and grabbed something in me, pulling it out.

It was a baby mountain lion, drenched in blood and wriggling. It looked at me with my eyes, sharp and alert, but mainly shocked.

Another kick hit me, but when Renesmee reache into my stomach, she couldn't find anything. But I was still screaming from the kicking.

"There is nothing in there!"

"Yes there is!" I screamed. Renesmee reached in, feeling around, and suddenly she pulled out a wriggling baby. It's hair was black like mine, long and curly, with my eyes. It was a girl.

The kicking had stopped and my stomache was already healing. It was sealing, the blood stopping.

I fainted.


	9. I love my family

Chapter Eight

When I opened my eyes, I heard only heart beats and breathing. The breaths where so small, the beating so soft, I knew it was my children. I slowly sat up without making a sound and walked over to the crib in the corner. Asleep where two little angels. And when I say little, I mean _little_! Even with their accelerated growth, they were hugely premature. Lucky they were half vampire.

There was a the girl who was born second, who I had (slightly) met. But I hadn't met the tiny boy. He had my eyes, black hair and muscled arms. I could see a faint six-pack. What? Huh?

My children looked up at me in surprise, but recognition flashed on their petite little faces. With one hand each I stroked their cheeks. As I touched the girl's cheek, she disappeared. I gasped. Where had she gone?

As soon as I gasped, Seth came running up.

"Jasmine?" He yelled when he saw my vacated bed. He sighed with relief when he saw me in the corner. He walked up and looked into the crib. He chuckled under his breath.

"Always the little show off, isn't she?"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He pointed into the crib.

"The little girl. Whenever she meets someone new, poof, she is gone!" He grinned.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she's there! She is just invisiable." Seth explained. I kept my eyebrow raised. "Her gift. And that little boy there is a shape shifter."

"Like his father." I whispered with a grin, kissing Seth. He kissed me back, after laughing against my lips.

"Would you like to name them. They have been in this world for three days without names." Seth whispered. When I looked back into the crib, the baby girl had come back and was making a pealing bell sound that was close to a laugh. She was laughing at her brother, who was pulling funny faces.

"I wanna name him Taylor. And I wanna name her... Anastasia."

"Anastasia?" Seth questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"I have always loved that name." I whispered. I held my hand out to Anastasia and she wrapped her small hand around my pinkie. Her hands were so small she needed both to cover half of my pinkie.

"She is so small." I whispered.

"She is perfect, like her mother." Seth whispered. I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up!" I laughed. Seth kissed my ear.

"I was serious."

"I know!" I whispered back. Then I picked up Anastasia for the first time. She was so tiny it was almost unbelievable. She fit into my arms and I couldn't even feel her weight. I stroked her cheek with my fingertips and she smiled. Seth had Taylor in his arms, feeding him from a bottle. I smelt the liquid. Blood. Human blood. I knew that my children were small and needed it, so I didn't fight it. In fact, when Seth handed me a bottle of blood, I fed Anastasia. She greedily drank the beautiful blood that was my taboo, and as soon as she was finished her eyes slid shut and she fell asleep. I was admiring her beauty so much I didn't hear it when the Cullen's came home with Jacob. When Renesmee came up, she screamed in delight when she saw me awake. Her screaming woke Anastasia and she started wailing. Her wailing was as beautiful as her face, but I knew I had to calm her. I started stroking her cheek, making soothing noises in her ear. Soon she was calm again, playing with my pinkie. I looked at Renesmee, who had a hand clamped over her mouth, joy and humor glinting in her chocolate eyes. I took her hand and placed it against my cheek so I could hear her scream mentally, which made me flinch.

Anastasia grabbed Renesmee's wrist and pulled it to her face to rub against her. Renesmee must have showed her something, because Anastasia began to make her giggles again. They were like the peals of bells, absolutely stunning. I passed Anastasia to Renesmee, then walked up to Seth and Taylor. Seth offered Taylor to me and I took him gently. He was slightly bigger than Anastasia. His hair was straighter, more spiky than curly like his sister's. He looked at me with a curious expression and I kissed his forhead. He grabbed one of my ringlets and played with it, twisting it around his fingers. Why where my children so curious?

"They must take after their mother." Edward murmured from the doorway. I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked in, followed by Bella and my sisters. My sisters flooded around me, hugging and kissing my cheeks. I tickled Taylor's cheek.

"Have you named them?" Bella asked, smiling down at Anastasia.

"I named them Anastasia and Taylor." I whispered, grinning down at Taylor. He wriggled when I said his name.

"He likes it." Edward whispered, running a hand across Taylor's temple. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. The temple, right. "Just getting to know him." He mumbled shyly. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Intrusive bastard." I whispered playfully in his ear. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Who's an intrusive bastard?" Emmett boomed, bounding into the room. Anastasia squealed with delight when he came into her view. He chuckled and gently took her from Renesmee.

"How is my favourite neice going?"

"Hey!" Renesmee cried, hands on her hips. Emmett looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Nessie." He whispered. I laughed.

"I think what Emmett means is that he loves you both equally, that you two are both his favourite neices." I put in, smirking at Emmett.

"Yeah, thanks Jazz."

"Any time. I love seeing you embarressed." I grinned. Emmett shook his head at me with a grin. "It isn't a rare thing, though, Emmy."

"Emmy? Like the award?" Emmett asked, puffing out his chest.

"No, like the pansy that you are." I smirked, poking my tongue out. Anastasia suddenly vanished in Emmett's arms, but when she reappeared she was underneath him. She squealed again, a grin on her face, and wriggled around. Seth swooped forward and picked her up before she hurt herself. She grabbed Seth's nose and poked at it with her tiny finger, making me and everyone else in the room burst into fits of laughter.

I love my family.


	10. Lemons

**I am sorry, guys. This short, but there is lemons. I have been told that lemons make a story better. **

Chapter Nine

I sat in my bed in my room with Renesmee, while Seth was snoring next to me and Jacob was snoring next to Renesmee. I couldn't understand how she slept through that. But it kept me up, wrapping me in my thoughts.

My thoughts were delayed when Anastasia started screaming. I flitted out of bed to her as the door swung open and Brady set eyes on Anastasia. He froze, looking like he had seen the sun for the first time.

Oh, HELL NO!

I gave a ferocious roar that snapped Brady away from my daughter. I crouched infront of her crib and pounced. I got his arms pinned behind her and I threw him out. As soon as he was out, Brady phased, turning on me. He was a golden colour with brown stripes on his face. But I wasn't focused on that. I was focused on killing Brady for imprinting on my daughter. I pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. He yelped when I cracked a rib by sheer force of the contact. The snoring inside quickly stopped, and Seth and Jacob where at the door.

By now I was crouched in a running position and Brady was snarling at me, standing straight and tall. I narrowed my eyes at him and he charged. I spun around so fast that when my fist connected with one of his striped cheeks, he went flying a few metres. I stopped, crouching in the same position as I was.

"Jasmine, stop it!" Seth cried. I ignored him. I was prepared to kill Brady with my look, but Seth tackled me. Before I looked at him I scrunched my eyes closed. I had the look on, and if he looked into my eyes he would be dead ontop of me. "Look at me!" He demanded.

"Hang on, let me calm down." I panted. It was so hard to calm after getting into death mode. Once I was calmed I looked up into Seth's dark eyes.

"Now, what happened?"

"That stripey son of a bitch inprinted on Anastasia." I hissed. Seth's head snapped to the Brady wolf, who was looking longingly through the window. I snarled and his head whipped to look at me. I saw deep hatred in his eyes. I slipped from under Seth to be right in his face.

"Listen fuckwit, where do you get off, imprinting on my newborn daughter, then hating me? I brought her into this world, you could have a _little _gratitude. You should also be _really _grateful that Seth tackled me when he did, or you would be dead right now." I snarled. My voice terrified even me, so I spun around and flitted into the house.

**OK, shout out time.**

**J-Taylor1701, **

**I named Jasmine's baby boy Taylor because you are such a great FFF (fan fiction friend) to me and I wanted to do something for you :)**

**LellyLunya,**

**I am sorry about your losses, and I hope time heals the pain :)**

**DimkaLoverr,**

**Just remember, no more subscribing to one-shots ;)**

**Keep on writing, **

**Daisy **


	11. 1 year later

Chapter Ten

One year later...

"Come on, first day of school!" I called to my kids. They plodded down the stairs, grumbling under their breath. "No, no grumbling! Come on! High school, come on!"

Anastasia and Taylor had grown so much that they were the usual 13 year old size, and growing at a normal, human pace.

"Why do we have to?"

"Come on, me and your aunts and Renesmee are going!"

"Yeah, because it is every kids dream to go to school with their parents." Taylor said, quiet as a breath. I slapped him on the back of the head and he smirked at me. I smiled and shook my head in exasperation.

After eating we were all flitting everywhere, showering and dressing and everything. Then we were piling into my convertible. It was black and sleek, absolutely beautiful. I loved my car. We drove to Forks high and went to get our shedule. Taylor was enjoying the challenge of not calling me Mum any more. He had to call me Jazz. Every time he called me Jasmine I would pinch him so hard it leaft a mark for a few minutes.

I had a different time table for every day. Whoa. Since it was Monday I had... Physical Education first. I had this with Ash.

When the bell rang we walked to the gym. When we walked in all the boys started wolf whistling. I blushed and looked down, making Ash smirk. We walked quickly into the change room, getting into our hideous gym outfits. I noticed that everyone was staring. I brushed my long black curls, pulling them into a ponytail. I walked out with Ash and waited to be told what to do. We were playing tennis. As soon as the teacher said get a partner, I grabbed Ash's arm. She rolled her eyes at me.

Tennis was fun, but we had to try and be worse than we were so not to attract attention. When the class ended, the coach called us over. I shot Ash a glance but walked to him, Ash following on my heels.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"I was wondering, we are starting a cheerleading team..."

"You want _us _to be on the _cheerleading _team?" I gasped. Ash squealed with delight. "Sure! I mean, of course! Great! Thanks!"

"Jasmine, would you like to be the captain?"

"Really? Wow! Thanks! Yes!" I grinned, bouncing on my tip toes. Ash was grinning too, but at my reaction. Whoa. I was a cheerleader.

"Do you know anyone else who would be interested?" The coach asked.

"Well, definately Renesmee... Maybe Bailey. Kayla..." Ash muttered.

"I will go get them!" I grinned. I ran, got changed, then ran to find them. When I did, they were sitting around eating lunch. "Guys. Come. Now!" Was all I managed before turning and running out. I could hear their confusion but they got up and followed. Taylor and Anastasia saw us and followed too. When I walked in, the coach and Ash where laughing and Ash was blushing. I didn't want to know.

We all signed up, even Taylor. He was strong enough to be able to lift one of us up with one hand, but he wasn't aloud to show off that much. So then the coach gave us our uniforms. It was green with a white border and written in white in thick letters was written '**FORKS HIGH SPARTANS**' The words under eachother. The tops for the girls was to the top of the waist, showing off our flat stomachs and those typical cheer leader skirts that showed off our long legs. We got green and white pompoms which I had fun teasing my kids with.

When we were done the coach said we could go and wear them to school. Just to tease the humans more, I agreed, which made everyone else agree. God, Emmett was missing out on the funniest thing ever.

When we walked into the cavateria everyone stopped and looked at us. I smirked at my kids, then walked to the only avaliable table, which was the old Cullen table. When we sat down, whispers started. I rolled my eyes and whispered so quietly and quickly so that no human would understand.

"How funny was that? Emmett is gonna be so angry he missed these faces!"

It was true, the look on their faces _was _priceless. The boys where gaping at our my daughter's, my sister's and my chest, while the girls were checking out Taylor's _huge _biceps. His muscles where bigger than anyone's in the pack. They where all hugely jealous. Leah had actually imprinted on him. I had _no _idea what-so-ever how my son and Leah Clearwater could be soul mates, and how could this work. I mean, I was sure Seth would propose soon, which would make Leah Taylor's nefew. Ugh. Ew.

But who was I to judge? I had gotten him into this world by having sex with my _brother_.

Suddenly, apple pie was flying across the table towards Ash. Ash screamed, dodging the pie, but it splattered on the chair, sending it all over the back of her new uniform. Taylor was laughing his head off, as were all the humans. Ash smiled sweetly, picking up a peice of mud cake. Taylor stopped laughing, eyes widening.

"You _wouldn't_!" He gasped. The whole place was silent with anticipation.

"Oh, I would!" Ash grinned walking forward. She ran a hand through Taylor's black hair before smearing the cake all over his face. My jaw dropped as I laughed, along with everyone else. Sticking up for my son, I threw an orange at Ash's face. Juice splattered everywhere, all over the white bits of her uniform. I snickered. I ducked as Anastasia threw an apricot at me. Then the rest of the cafateria started throwing stuff at eachother, food flying everywhere. It was so much fun, but it was ruined when the principal walked in. We all flitted out side, past the teacher, so fast no human would see. Good thing he was looking at the food splattered walls before seeing us.

"Who started this?" He boomed.

"They did!" Was the main answer. Me and Renesmee watched the dumbfounded expressions of the humans as they turned and pointed, realized a few seconds too late there was no one there. It was sooo hillarious. No one else saw, so Renesmee showed them through her thoughts. Soon we were all laughing.

"Sorry for throwing the pie at you, Double A, but the tention was too much." Taylor called Ash 'Double A' because of 'Aunt Asha'

"Yeah, that was fun." Asha agreed.

"Emmett is gonna be so pissed." I laughed and everyone else joined in.

Indeed, Emmett was pissed. But he was also laughing so hard the house was close to shaking. Everyone was shocked by our attire, the uniforms. Alice was complaining about them not having it when she was attending. Soon after, Kayla went hunting. She wanted to go alone, because that was just her thing. She was a small part loner. She loved us to peices, for course, but she just needed time to herself once in a while. It was fine too, because she was a sheild, so she couldn't get hurt.

We had no idea what would happen when she came home.


	12. New Addition

Chapter Eleven

Kayla POV

I was granted permission to go and hunt by myself. Sometimes I just had to escape and be by myself, and hunting was a great way to acheive that. Plus, being a sheild was a good point to use in a fight. I mean, physical and mental abilities can't harm me, and if I want to, people can't come close to me. So I was aloud to hunt alone whenever I wanted, which wasn't often.

So after draining a mountain lion, a bear and about three elk I was absolutely sloshing. If I was a normal vampire my eyes would be a beautful butter scotch. I wouldn't have minded them.

A scream ripped through the air. It was faint for me, so it was far away. The Cullen's wouldn't hear. But it was a human scream.

So I raced forward, following the human scent. It was not a very appetising scent, like mown grass, but I felt like I _needed _to know what was happening. So when I saw her, I couldn't stop myself from protecting her.

A halfie was ripping itself from her as the Volturi were marching forward. My sheild blew out, so big it knocked them off their feet and a few metres away. I ran to the woman, pressing my hands to her cheeks. She was taking ragged, gasping breaths.

"Alec." The word breathed from her mouth before she died. I groaned in anguish. The vampire child had finally gotten out from it's mother and was staring at me. It turned it's head to the side like a confused puppy, it's huge blue crystal eyes staring at me in awe.

I reached forward, picking the child up in my arms. I wiped the blood off it with my hand. I found out several things.

1. This baby was a girl.

2. She was totally alone.

3. She shall be my daughter.

4. I will call her Ruby.

Ruby wriggled in my arms, staring at me with hunger. I set Ruby down on her mother. Without hesitation Ruby started to drink whatever amount of blood was left from her human mother. I looked up to see the Volturi staring at her, then at me. I crouched next to Ruby and her mother, snarling defensivly. When Ruby was full, I took her and ran. The sheild kept it's shape, moving with me. It wasn't long until we reached the Cullen's house.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. Carlisle flashed down the stairs to me, but as soon as he saw what I had in my arms, he stopped, followed by the rest of the family. "This is Ruby. I found her ripping from her mother and the Volturi were just about to steal her away." I whispered. "She drained her mother."

"Oh lord." Esme whispered. I stroked Ruby's cheek and she smiled, flashing her perfect teeth. Jasmine walked forward, Seth hovering in a protective stance. Jasmine looked from Ruby to me, holding out her arms slighly, and I nodded. Jasmine slipped Ruby from my arms into hers. Ruby stared at Jasmine in awe again. Edward stiffened.

"What?" I gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Ruby... She can read people's pasts." Edward breathed. Really? Whoa. Jasmine had locked eyes with Ruby and they were just staring at eachother. Then Ruby turned and smiled at me, her arm stretching too me, her little hand scrunching into a fist, then out, then into a fist again. I took her from Jasmine and took her into the bathroom, where I washed her gently in the bath that had belonged to Jasmine's twins when they where little. Ruby splashed around in the water, lifting her arms up and down repeatedly which made the water splash everywhere, all over the sink, the floor and on me. I couldn't help but laugh. She picked up a ruber duck and stared into it's eyes, trying to see it's past. I laughed and took the duck, gliding it across the surface of the water, showing her. Ruby was a fast learner, for as soon as she had the duck, she was repeating me. I washed her hair, which was a dark bronze. It was really wavy, framing her small and perfect face. Her crystal blue eyes glittered everytime she looked into my eyes. She seemed so fasinated by everything, by the noises, the dust motes, the sun shine. She even bit herself. It was almost funny to watch the strange look on her face as she felt pain for the first time.

"You duffa! Teeth are for biting food, not your pinkie finger." I scowled playfully. She made a bubbling sound on her lips, smiling sheepishly at me. I grinned at her.

"Hey, Kayla, since-" Alice's voice came from behind the door. I rolled my eyes, cutting her off.

"Give me Ruby's clothes, Alice." I sighed. I heard laughs from downstairs as Alice walked in with two bags half her size, straining with the amount of clothes they were holding. I rolled my eyes.

"She is a _baby _Alice! I am sure she doesn't need that much."

"Has that ever stopped me before?" She retorted. I rolled my eyes and snorted. Ruby was staring into Alice's eyes, an intregued expression on her face. Like Alice was a puzzle peice she hadn't realized she needed to finish her game. Alice smiled kindly at Ruby then me, dropping the bags on the floor and flowing from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Come on, sweetie. Lets get you dressed and dry before Alice does it herself." That earned some laughs. I took Ruby out gently, sitting her on my lap and gently rubbed a fluffy towel over her skin and hair. She was giggling at the sensation. I smiled as I rummaged through the first bag Alice had. I noticed that it had written on it _Frilly_. I narrowed my eyes, looking at the other one. It said _Boring_. I snorted and picked up the 'boring' one. I pulled out a baby blue, long sleeved shirt to Ruby and she smiled at me. I gently pulled it over her head, helping her put her arms through the sleeves. She picked at the hem of the sleeve in cutiosity. I rummaged through the bag pulled on a nappy for her, then - with her approval - put on a pair of overals. Then I helped her put on some valcro sandals. Ruby was amazed at the valcro. She kept pulling it off, then placing it back on, then pulled it off again. I left the clothes out of the bathroom, next to the door, then went downstairs again so Ruby could meet everyone.

When Ruby met the werewolves, she kept playing with their hair. It was funny. Edward explained.

"It is because she knows the color fur you have when you are wolves, so she is wondering why it isn't like that now. Well, except for Sam."

We all looked at Sam and his black hair. He blushed and looked down, making us all laugh under our breaths.

When Ruby was looking into the eyes of all the un-imprinted werewolves I was a little tense. I didn't know why, I loved the werewolves. They were as much my family as the Cullen's where, but still the thought of Ruby at her age with a dangerous wolf... Ugh.

I was glad in that moment that Edward couldn't read my mind. He would have launched into an interigation about it. I felt so much happier when Ruby was in my arms again. She stared deep into my eyes, looking disappointed.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"You are a sheild, remember?" He whispered back. I snickered. How could I forget? But, I did.

"How could you forget that, you duffa!" Jasmine giggled. I shoved her shoulder playfully. She smiled and kissed my cheek then grinned down at Ruby. "You feel so protective, don't you. I got that when I had mine." She whispered. I smiled at her. I knew Jasmine would understand. Ruby reached her arms out to Jasmine and Jasmine gently took her. Ruby smiled, but didn't grin like she did with me. She played with Jasmine's fingers, blowing rasberrys on her lips as she did so. I smiled and Bailey wrapped an arm around me.

"She is so cute. You are so lucky."

"Lucky I was able to protect her." I murmured back. "If I didn't have my gift we would both probably be dead." Bailey flinched. I rubbed her arm, smiling appologetically. She smiled back. Ruby wimpered and she immediately had my attention. She was reaching for me and I took her eagerly.

"She knows her momma." Jasmine grinned. Once Ruby was safely in my arms she grinned. She definately did know.

**Hey guys :)**

**I hope you like my story. Sorry, I **_**have **_**been neglecting this story for a while. But now I am determined to finish it. This is the longest I have gone with a fanfiction and I am intending to see it through :)**

**Keep on writing, **

**Daisy**


End file.
